Heroes: Peter's Problem
by BlueThunder213
Summary: Peter is having troble controling his powers... again. Please Read and Review. Some events aren't like the shows, some haven't happened yet. Chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Peter awoke from his nightmare in a cold sweat. It had been the same nightmare for the entire week. He was becoming paranoid about it, every time that he heard on the news that another mysterious fire had occurred he always wondered if he was the one that caused it. Including the nightmares Peter had been blacking out.

Peter went back to sleep, expecting the nightmare. The next time he woke up it was morning. When he got out of bed and walked around his shitty little apartment. He then noticed empty bottles of Jack Danial's on his dinner table and the floor in his kitchen. He had no hangover, so it couldn't of been him. Or could it, also he found a stack of money in the cupboard. After that he knew something wrong with him.

He quickly ran out his apartment grabbing his jacket on the way out. When he finally left the apartment building he saw a familiar face. It was Hiro, a geeky Japanese person. "Hiro," Peter said with the same expression that he always had. "I'm looking for Mr. Isaac, do you know where he is?" asked Hiro, his English had improved since last time they had spoke. "I sorry, I don't" said Peter. Hiro then walked away, when Hiro was about to cross the busy street in New York it finally hit Peter. Isaac may have painted a picture of him doing something. "WAIT!" screamed Peter, he caught Hiro's attention. Peter then ran over to Hiro, "Let's look for him together.

Peter then whistled for a taxi, and surprisingly one came right away. Peter and Hiro hopped into the back and he gave the taxi driver Isaac address. It took about an hour to get to his address, which means a lot of money. Peter used the money he found in the cupboard. He still had a lot left after the taxi ride. When they finally walked up to his place, they knocked.

The door opened just a peek, and Peter wasn't visible. He then her a female voice and the saw a lightish darkish arm pull Hiro in and try to shut the door. Before the door could close he grabbed the door and threw it open. There he saw the woman he loved with Isaac. Peter saw her half naked body and grew very angry.

Next thing they knew Peter's eyes grew fire red and he started to hover. He then flew up destorying Isaac roof, having ruble fall. After that Peter couldn't remember a thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isaac Mendez awoke from the best sleep that he had in a while. The best part was that the love of his life, Simone, was in the bed with him. Her nude body being cover by the silk sheets. When she finally awoke she saw that Isaac was in the front area painting. Isaac never knew what he was painting until he finished. All of his painting are of the future though.

Finally, Isaac finish, the painting was a flaming figure flying in the sky. The next thing he noticed was the house he was over. It looked like his placed, except there was a big whole in the roof. He then quickly ran outside and looked up in the sky, he felt pretty stupid when he saw nothing above his place. He was in boxers and standing out in busy New York, and he wasn't even high!

He then got some pants on and saw Simone putting on her bra. When she was finished putting her bra on she walked over to Isaac and kissed him on the lips. A few minutes later she was nearly fully dressed until someone knocked on the door. Simone ran up and slightly opened it, the only person she saw was the "cute little Japanese guy" she always called him.

She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him inside, she then tried to shut the door quickly. But before she could do it, someone pulled open the door. It was Peter, Isaac and Peter were friends, but Simone and Peter were more than that. The thing Isaac saw next surprised him. Peter turned into the thing that Isaac had painted. "WAIT!!" screamed Isaac, before Peter destroyed his roof. A small piece of rubble hit Isaac right in the head, knocking him out cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Claire woke up to the family she had been with her entire life, and just when she thought she knew them, it turned out that her father was a peculiar man. He has a henchman erase people's minds! Well it's not that weird to her since she can heal quickly. Once the only thing she wanted was to be normal, now she finds out that a killer named Sylar is out to kill her and everyone like her. She would of already been dead if a man named Peter Petrelli hadn't saved her life.

Peter was just like her, he could heal, and if he wasn't able to have done that it would of caused Claire so much pain. She liked Peter, but not like a crush. He felt like family to her, and if she met him again she would tell him that she met her real father. He looked super rich, the type that doesn't care about a long lost daughter.

She then remembered that she had school, so she got out of her PJ's and into a light blue sweater and khaki pants. That was something she wore often, so she then quickly took off her sweater and put on a white long sleeve shirt, and over that a dark blue sweater. She removed her khaki pants and wore blue jeans.

She then quickly ran down the stairs and hastily opened the door. A man was in the position of knocking, but she opened the door before his knuckle hit the door. It was her father, her biological father. "Hello, you must be Claire. I'm Nath..." he said being interrupted by Claire. "Your Nathan, your running for Congress in New York." "I have something to tell you, I'm your biological father." Nathan said, Claire already knew this. But she acted shocked, and then she gestured him to come inside.

So you're the rich man who left my mother?" she asked once he was seated. "Did you leave her because you thought she was a freak!" she said raising her voice. "Claire, I have something to tell you. I can fly." he said. Claire looked confused, "I didn't leave your mother, I thought you two died in the fire." he said with a compassionate look.

"I want you to come live with me, I talked it over with my wife. She can't wait to meet you." Nathan said expecting her to yell at him again. "What about mom?" she asked, not wanting to forget her mom. "Your mom's in Mexico, she told me she would be there for a while." "What about my father? He'll go crazy!" I'll take care of it." he said getting up. " Try to live a normal life, and don't tell your father about us talking" he said.

He then left, and a few minutes later she left with her backpack heading for school. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Zach awoke, drowsy like always, but today he felt different. Not like mental different, but actually physically different. He looked at his hand in the dim light of his room. It looked muscular, Zach was a slender boy. "What is going on?" he wondered to himself. He quickly got out of bed and illusively snuck into his bathroom.

He looked at the full body revealing a very muscular body. He was bigger than any of those dumb, meat head jocks, and he was smarter. "If everyone knew about this...I wouldn't be called gay anymore."he thought, he had been called gay ever since he had hit puberty. Then suddenly his finger tips started growing metallic. He then felt cold, like lying on metal. " What is happening to me?" he thought aloud. The next thing he heard was knocking on the door. "Hun, I need to use your shower. Mine doesn't have any water coming out." " Uh, neither does mine, and I'm kinda busy right now." he said, the metal quickly traveling across his body. It was nearly at his face.

Finally, his mother left, and the metal fully encased his body. He could still speak and see. It just looked like he couldn't. He thought about calling Claire, but would she care? He didn't know, one second they didn't talk and a second later she wanted to be his friend. She could heal extremely quickly, and she was there for him.

A second later the metal disappeared and he was the skinny, weak kid again. He then got dressed for school, he dressed like an "emo" kid. He then kissed his mom goodbye and left for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Nathan Petrelli flew from New York to Texas, but not like any normal person. He actually flew! Nathan had told his family about Claire, except Peter. Every time he called Peter never picked up. The two of them had grown distant for a reason that he did not know about.

He landed in a pasture like area, there were none where he lived. He thought it was beautiful. He quickly ran out of the fields looking at a piece of paper that had her address. It had taken him hours to find where she lived, and he hoped it was worth it. He finally found the street and then searched for the address.

When he found it he was filled with joy. He hastily walked up the stairs, but before he could knock the door swung open. He saw his daughter, she was beautiful. She had her mothers looks and from what he heard, his brains.

After a long talk he asked her to come live with him and his family. She asked about her mother, and he told her about her going to Mexico. She then asked about her father, her fake father. He then told her that he would take care of it, which he would do when he felt the time was right. He said goodbye and left. He headed to an empty area and flew away.

When he was finally nearing New York, he noticed a red flying object. He flew closer to get a better look at what it was, he could then tell that the object was on fire. When he was able to stop in mid-air the flaming figure turned and looked at him. The fireball of fury was much quicker that him, so he flew lower and lower. He then looked behind him and saw that the fireball stopped following him. Sadly, he didn't notice how low he was and he flew into a lake. The next thing he knew he was out of the lake and someone was taking care of him. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Mohinder was a young Indian man searching for humans whose DNA is different than our. He was also searching for a man named Sylar. Sylar was the man who murdered his father in a taxi cab one horrible night. This was the whole reason he had come to America. He needed to collect his father's ashes and return them to India. When he did, he felt like a part of him was still in America. So he returned and is now trying to complete his father's search for Heroes.

Mohinder had been calling every one on the list that his father made before he died. He had met a few people, but he never believed that one had a power. Well until he read the list. He also saw a few other names, here they are:

Peter Petrelli, Power Mimic Nathan Petrelli, Flight Hiro Nakamura, Time and Space Bending Isaac Mendez, Precog

Isaac Mendez and Mohinder had never actually met, but Mohinder did go to his place, but he didn't answer the door. He wrote the, but he couldn't remember where he put it. He spent hours searching through boxes, and finally he looked at his map and saw under ISAAC MENDEZ he saw it. He quickly grabbed the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket. He called for a cab and once one stopped for him, he hopped in and pulled out the crumpled sheet of paper and read the address.

When they got there, he saw tons of copped walking around the area. Mohinder wanted to get a closer look so he snuck past a few cops. This is easy, Mohinder thought to himself. Right when he thought that one of the cops looked right at him. "Oh crap," Mohinder thought to himself. He sprung from the crawling he had been in and ran as far as his legs could take him.

The out of shape cop who saw him was actually in good shape, since he was right behind him. Mohinder then took a left turn heading into an ally, which had a dead end, so he turned around the cop that was closing in. Mohinder was scared enough to cry, but Mohinder was told by his father not to show his fear. So he stood strong and waited for the cop.

Suprisingly the cop stopped giving Mohinder some "breathing room." "How did you see me?" Mohinder asked, he hadn't said a word when he was hiding. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said the cop. "I can believe a lot, I mean a lot." Mohinder said guessing that maybe he had a power. " I am going to pull out a list." he said slowly grabbing a piece of paper that was in his jacket pocket, it was a copy of the list. "Tell me to stop if you hear your name." he said beginning to read the names. "Stop!" he said after hearing his name. Mohinder then looked at his power his question was answered.

"Hello, Matthew, I'm Mohinder. I've been looking for you." he said smiling. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Matthew Parker had just been taken off his long six month suspension, and other good news followed. He had been assigned to one of New York's biggest mysteries of the week. He was one of the first to the scene, so he got to see the inside of the place. The man was a painter and he seemed to have had a lot of people with him. One was Japanese and the other was African-American. The African-American women was crushed under debris and the only things visible were her head and her legs which both seemed lifeless.

Matt felt that he needed to talk to the painter, so he walked up to the man who had just gotten up. "I need to asked you a few questions." Matt asked with a sincere tone to his voice. "What!? I've answered all the questions you people have asked! Now tell me where Simone is!" Isaac asked with an angry look upon his face. "The woman, I mean Simone...well she's didn't make it." Matt asked growing sad just thinking about losing someone he loved.

What do you mean 'she didn't make it'"? he asked knowing what Matt meant. Isaac started crying, DAMN YOU PETER!, Isaac thought to himself. "Who's Peter?" Matt asked, he had just read Isaac's mind. "What?" Isaac asked confused. "I can read your mind." Matt said in a low whisper. "Isaac wasn't shocked, he had known a lot of people like him. "Oh yeah, Peter was the one that did that," he said pointing to the large hole in the wall. "He was also the one who killed Simone." he said filling with anger. Matt was shocked from what he had heard, maybe he was a 'bad guy' like Sylar, he thought to himself. "I'm gonna go." he said. He then went outside and kept watch.

What he saw about half an hour after talking with Isaac was an Indian man that he had to chase down to talk to. The man knew he could read minds. "I'm looking for Isaac." he said pointing to the list and then pointing in the direction in where Isaac lived. "I'm sorry, the man named Peter Petrelli destroyed his roof, killing Isaac lover. "Oh," Mohinder said head down. "Hey Matthew?" he asked. "Yeah, what do you need?" he answered with another question. "Will you accompany me on finding people like you. "Ok, after work I'll go with you." he said walking back to Isaac's place. 


	8. Chapter 8

(This Chapter is pretty short, and very tough to write. Enjoy!)

Chapter Eight

D.L. just got out of the shower when he realized his towel was gone. So he used his P.J.'s to dry off. Well actually they were sweats and a undershirt. Then he put on the bottom's and walked into his room grabbing a new pair of cloths. He needed a job, but it was hard because of his criminal record. Today he was beginning work at this one restaurant. Low paying job as a waiter.

When he got there he saw lines of people waiting to be seated. He started taking peoples order and writing them down, until he saw someone familiar. First he thought maybe someone from prison, but he seemed to nice. It then hit him that the Asian man and another Asian man saved his life. That was a while back thought. After the Asian man was seated D.L. walked over to him.

"Do you remember me?" D.L. asked wanting to asked him a few questions about the other Japanese guy who didn't seem to be accompanying him.

"Oh! Yes! How is your son doing?" he asked smiling, he seemed to be glad to see him.

"Where's your friend?" D.L. asked hoping that they hadn't gotten in a fight or worse.

"He's completing the mission on his own." He said sadly.

"Last time we met I never got your name, what is it?" he asked hoping not to sound to upfront.

"Oh, it's Ando. You are?" he asked D.L.

"Nice to see you again Ando, I'm D.L.. Would you like to accompanying me on my mission?" he asked, he needed to do something. He hadn't told his family what it was, and before he ran into Ando he was going to do it alone.

Ando's eyes flared with happiness, "Yes! I'll go!" he said forcing the other customers to look in confusion. D.L. just smiled.

"OK then let's get out of here." he said getting up and helping Ando up. They then headed out the door and began a new mission. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Peter awoke in a field, but hours had gone by. It was now night time, and he had no clue where he was at. It was still warm, not like New York at this time. So Peter knew that he wasn't in New York, but where was he? He frantically ran out of the field, looking for someone.

"Where am I?" Peter asked the first person he saw. He wasn't scared, he just was nervous.

"Well you're in Texas, cupcake." the heavy set woman answered smirking at him.

Peter quickly shook off the fact that was very very creepy and ran as quickly as he could. He began running toward houses, checking to see if anyone was home. Only one house still had lights on. When Peter finally reached the door, he knocked and waited for an answer.

When the door opened he saw Claire. She saved his life, and he found out they were related. He then saw a man in the den area. He had seen him once before, it was Claire's "father." He then walked up to Claire, "Who is this?" he asked pushing Claire aside.

"Sir, I'm Claire's uncle." he said confident, more confident then what he expected.

"Do you have any proof." he asked astonished.

"A simple blood test of my brother would show that I am the uncle of Claire." he said standing straight.

"I wouldn't put my daughter through that, just to find out that you were wrong." Claire's father said putting his arm around Claire.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Claire exclaimed taking her father's arm off of her and walking in between Peter and her father. "When will we do it?" she added trying hard to hold the excitement in.

"I could fly both of you over to New York and we can take the blood test there." he said, pulling out a cell phone and began to dial his brother's phone number. "Well my brother will pick us up tomorrow in the afternoon."

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, OK?" he said looking at Claire and her father.

He then left and went back to the field and flew back to his home of New York. 


End file.
